vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkantos
Summary Arkantos is the protagonist of the main campaign of the 2002 real-time strategy game, Age of Mythology. A legendary Atlantean admiral known for having vanquished most of Atlantis' enemies in the past, Arkantos' role had become largely ceremonial as Atlantis no longer possessed any substantially threatening enemies, only being requested to deal with the occasional pirate attack. Arkantos' glory days seemed to be over, and he would've been all too welcoming of this, though it seemed fate had other ideas... With the Theocrat of Atlantis being concerned that they were losing their patron god's, Poseidon's, favor, Arkantos was elected as the Atlantean representative to the Trojan War, helping with breaching the gates of the mighty city and eventually, giving his contribution to Odysseus' idea of the Great Wooden Horse, while volunteering along with his friend Ajax to mount the sneak attack. After opening the gates of Troy to Agamemnon's army and razing the city to the ground, Arkantos was invited by Ajax to his own city for repairs to his ships, in need of getting back to Atlantis. Although at first expecting this to be a routine resupply, Arkantos and Ajax are surprised to find the city overrun by bandits. After freeing it and the city's wise centaur, Chiron, they follow the trail the bandits left to free the citizens taken by them. There, they uncover the plot of cyclops and descendant of Poseidon called Gargarensis, who plans to journey into the Underworld, for reasons the heroes eventually learn have to do with releasing the Titans, so that they may give Gargarensis immortality. In a quest to stop him and seal off all the Gates leading to Tartarus, Arkantos and Ajax embark on an epic quest across continents, stopping in Egypt and Scandinavia, and encountering many allies (such as the mercenary Amanra, the fallen Valkyrie Reginleif and the dwarves Brokk and Eitri) before seemingly finally executing him by decapitation. Though, en route to his home, Arkantos discovers that this was merely a trick, and the head they were carrying was actually that of Kemsyt, one of the cyclops' servants disguised by Loki. Finding the last gate to be within the heart of Atlantis, Arkantos rescues the citizens imprisoned and urges his friends to leave him alone to deal with Gargarensis. After building a Wonder, blessing him with the power of Zeus, Arkantos battles against a gigantic Statue of Poseidon animated by the will of the Sea God, destroying it and killing Gargarensis in the process. The island is sunk by Poseidon's wrath, but although slain in the sinking, Athena, for his servitude and heroism, brings back Arkantos as a god. This marks the end of his journey and the Fall of the Trident campaign, although Arkantos' story is continued in the expansion The Titans. Now having been observing the struggles of his homeless people for a decade, and the growing-up of his son Kastor, Arkantos is alarmed to find the Atlanteans following Titans and Kastor attacking their allies, along with the temples of the gods in Olympus. Eventually, the harm done by the Atlanteans led astray by a servant of Kronos causes the Greek gods to weaken enough to cause the Titans to escape. Although disappointed, Arkantos realized his son was not to blame, and eventually helped them overcome and defeat the released Titans, including Kronos himself. His work done, Arkantos proclaims Kastor the new Theocrat of Atlantis and promises they will meet again, concluding the New Atlantis ''campaign and ending the original Age of Mythology quest for good. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-B' | At least 8-C, likely far higher | Unknown Name: Arkantos Origin: Age of Mythology Gender: Male Age: 44 at the time of his death and ascension Classification: Atlantean Admiral | Demigod empowered by Zeus | Minor God of Titan Stopping Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can lift his spear to temporarily boost morale and strengthen himself and his allies), Skilled with his spear | All previous abilities amped up considerably, Blessed with Electricity Manipulation (Perpetually covered in an electric aura that flares up and tosses enemies into the air) and Regeneration | All previous abilities presumably to an unfathomably greater extent, Weather Manipulation (Could summon down a hail of lighting bolts to kill Atlantean soldiers ready to execute Amanra), Teleportation (Appears in a flash of light arranged in a manner similar to an atom), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the Titans being released from their prisons on various parts of the globe, seemingly without actively looking at them himself), Telekinesis (Did this with the Staff of the Theocrat), Immortality (At least Type 1, possibly Type 3, 4 and 5; could be comparable to the other Olympian deities) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should at the very least be somewhat comparable to his compatriot Ajax, which can toss soldiers tens of meters into the air with just his Shield Bash. Skewered Kamos, a stronger-than-average Minotaur, which can accomplish comparable feats, without much difficulty) | At least Building level (The only one capable of killing the Living Statue of Poseidon, which is this through sheer virtue of size, towering over Colossi, which are claimed to be 50 feet tall), likely far higher (Empowered directly by the power of Zeus, and can defeat the aforementioned Statue, which is powered by Kronos) | Unknown (Arkantos stays as one of the Olympian gods, which are confirmed multiple numerous time to be the same gods from Greek Mythology. However, being a minor god, his strength is likely inferior, and impossible to properly quantify, due to him never showing any feats) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can easily outmaneuver other peaked soldiers without much difficulty), possibly Superhuman (Can keep pace with horses, although they trot more so than run and it could very well just be game mechanics) | At least Superhuman (Should be far superior to his previous self. Can swing his spear impossibly quickly in an area-of-effect attack that tosses all enemies aside) | Unknown (Should be far superior to his previous selves, although to what degree is unknown) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be comparable to Ajax, who can toss soldiers tens of meters into the air) | At least Superhuman (His area-of-effect attack can toss various creatures into the air, including Colossi, titanic constructs of metal that stand 50 feet tall, and can even do this to Titans, which dwarf the aforementioned Colossi, however the latter is most likely a glitch/uncorrected consequence of the way this move works) | Unknown (Should be far stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Harmed and killed Kamos in a single hit) | At least Building Class (Shoved his spear so hard into the Statue of Poseidon's head that it began crumbling on the spot), likely far higher | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Has been implied to have clashed numerous times with Kamos, and has survived every time, despite their encounters becoming physical) | At least Building level, likely far higher (Can withstand numerous hits from the Statue of Poseidon, and is virtually unkillable by it or most other creatures in the game) | Unknown (Likely far tougher than before) Stamina: Very high (Did not appear too tired after breaking the Trojan gates, rescuing Ajax, taking a Trojan town and finally being sneaked into Troy itself via the Great Wooden Horse and razing it, despite all these events taking place in less than 24 hours) | Unknown, but likely far higher | Unknown, but likely exponentially higher Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range with several meters area-of-effect attack | Extended melee range with several meters area-of-effect attack and presumably tens of meters with lighting bolts Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: Likely Gifted (An extremely skilled leader and veteran military commander that has protected Atlantis for several decades against an uncountable amount of threats. Proposed and developed the idea of the Great Wooden Horse along with Odysseus, and should be on a comparable level to him), likely far higher as a god (Being a deity, Arkantos should logically have an awareness above that of his previous self, seeing as he was able to tell two other lesser Titans had been released across the continents despite not having any contact with them) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Mortal | Empowered by Zeus | God Note: While Arkantos does technically possess Resurrection and Regeneration even in his mortal form, this is most likely just the way campaign Heroes work, as it would be extremely troublesome if they were permanently killable units in their respective scenarios. Gallery Arkantos.jpg|Arkantos in-game Anuber.png|Arkantos as a demigod Argod.png|Arkantos as a god Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Age of Mythology Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Demigods Category:Soldiers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Blessing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier